


Fall in Love Or Else!!

by WhosFordAnyway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosFordAnyway/pseuds/WhosFordAnyway
Summary: "Kara and Lena belong together.""They don't even know each other!""They will! I'll make them fall in love!"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

"You can't do that."

"You don't know that," refutes Lex with his eyebrow lifted. "Tell me, is your cousin single?"

Instinctively Clark lifts his head, searching for the young blonde that now plays video games in the living room.

"Oh, my God! Lex, you don't even think about her. She's way too young for you-!"

"Calm down, you idiot. I'm not interested in her, I was talking because maybe she can become the subject of this experiment, just to show you I can make people fall in love with this theory."

"That's even worse!! You can't play with people's heart!"

Lex takes in his friend's upset face and after a few seconds he sighs heavily, hands up, looking defeated.

"Ok, you are right. People are people, and I'm not a puppet-master. Now, can you bring me a beer so I can drink my sadness?"

The black-haired man nods and walks to the kitchen. Yet Lex is still planning his idea in the back of his head, if only he could try the theory in someone and actually make them fall in love and even get in a relationship just to know how influenced can be and how much a person can impact in someone's life...

Fortunately for him, a person walks in the living room, carrying two heavy suitcases. Is her sister, Lena, who's two years younger than Kara. She had announced she would come back from Ireland, but apparently her fly came early. The blonde in the living room looks at her like she has seen an angel, and Lex's mind flies. Kara and Lena barely know each other and her sister is pretty much single and to be honest, he wants to see her happy with someone... and that someone can be the drooling blonde in his living room.

"Oh, hi." Says Lena as she walks closer to the blonde, "Kara, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes! Uh, welcome home! I mean, this is your home and I'm here because your brother invited my cousin and he didn't want for me to be alone in house so-"

"Ok, I get it!" The brunette looks around, finding her brother looking right at her in the bar. "Hey, isn't that bald man my brother?"

Lex smiles and walks to her with her arms open.

This is too perfect, two subjects and one theory.

Lena and Kara will fall in love in the next weeks, he can bet.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes a while after he can convince Lena to stay with them for dinner and not to get ahead of her bedroom to rest as she desperately needs. Love takes sacrifices, they say, but of course she doesn't have to know he's planning this for her and also to prove how capable is he.

The easy part: it's to send Clark to buy some more beer, an excuse to clear the ambient so he wouldn't get suspicious of his next words.

"So, Lena, are you already famous after all those competitions you won in Ireland?" he asks while he chops the carrots for dinner.

The brunette laughs, "I won nothing, I just... helped in some investigations, that's all."

"What did you do?" Kara is genuinely curious and Lex smirks, pleased. To plant the seed of admiration for one another is really easy.

"Nothing, they got wrong some numbers so I rewrite the formula and realize something was off. Long story short, they were really pleased since they were failing for a few months after that and they didn't even know what was wrong."

"Wow, you must be a genius." Breathes Kara amazed with the woman that must avoid her eyes.

"Kara is quiet remarkable herself," he adds without looking at them. He needs to give them space. "Last season she becomes the captain of her team. She plays for National City, and something tells me she will be the one leading them to the victory next year."

Lena just stares at the blonde, "Then I think I should put an eye on you, who knows, I could be one of those people who met celebrities before fame."

"Oh, I won't be famous, I just play basketball, is not that... I'm not important, we are all good in the team."

The brunette smiles at the honesty in the blonde words.

"Must be great to dinner with a celebrity, though." He needs to keep the question running, "Who would you invite for dinner? I would like a dinner with Elon Musk, just to ask him what the hell was he thinking?"

The girls burst laughing at Lex's mannerisms before Kara can answer with a beam.

"I would invite Shrek," Lena can resist it and it takes a while before she's fully composed.

"What about you Lena?"

"I don't think anyone can beat Shrek, but since you want to know, I think it would be nice to have dinner with Saoirse Ronan. She loves tea, and she's so much fun."

"Oh, God, you are right!" complies Kara with enthusiasm. This is going so great.

"You know, the other day I watched this movie, and she was singing! I didn't know she could sing," Yes, Lex, you are leading this right.

"Lord! It's there, something she can't do. She's great. I can't even sing to myself... It's my curse. I hate people with so many abilities."

"Hey! What I did to you?" asks Kara with a smile. "I can sing, I dance and I'm awesome at cooking."

He feels the temptation to say, "See, Lena? She's a keeper." But that only would work contrary to what he's thinking. He doesn't need his genius sister to put it together yet.

"If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any ability, what would it be?" He says directing to Lena and the brunette get her time to think.

"Well, it would be great to move objects with my mind. This two arms are way to weak to carry big stuffs. What about you, oh, super Kara?"

"I think that super speed would do, then I would never be late again."

"That's a good one," complies Lena and Kara nods in return.

When he's done peeling the tomatoes he feigns surprise, "Damn! I forgot to tell Clark to buy something for dessert! Now excuse me, if you hear me talking while I walk is because I need to rehearse what I'm going to say before the call so I forget nothing else."

He says as he walks out the room. Happily he hears how Kara keeps the topic saying something like: "Oh, my God! I thought I was the only one who does that!"

He left his questions there and after Clark come back they dinner together, sharing his comments about the food and the game that in already on tv.

He's so happy when Lena goes to her room with a happy smile.

It's going great, but it's just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: march 24


End file.
